


Slow Dancing

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Good Friend Willow Park, Lesbian Character, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: After building up enough courage, Amity enlists the help of Willow and a few other to confess to Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 32





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> hooh first toh fic i hope i did this right

Willow: Amity, are you even listening?

Amity: I was... daydreaming. Sorry.

Willow: It was about Luz, wasn't it?

Amity: Hey!

Willow: I was right. Amity, you're gonna have to tell her eventually.

Amity: Tell her what...?

Willow: That you have a _massive_ crush on her.

Amity: Willow!

Willow: Well, why _won't_ you tell her?

Amity: It's just that... what if she doesn't like me? What if she's not even _into_ girls?

Willow: Amity, she _literally_ has a pride pin on her shirt.

Amity: That could mean anything! You don't know for sure if she likes girls!

Willow: Now you're just making excuses.

Amity: Well, what do you _expect_ me to say? Do you expect me to say "Hey Luz, I want to kiss your adorable face!' directly to her?

Willow: Amity, we have time. We can make a plan.

Amity: Please do.

Willow: So, the first thing we do is divert Luz to somewhere else. We could call Gus and ask him to do us a favor. We'll say he needs help shopping. After that, you, me, Eda, and King are going to set the mood. Dim the lights, make it romantic, and put Hooty to sleep.

Hooty: Did someone say my n-

Eda walks in and puts Hooty to sleep.

Eda: What's this I hear about getting her with Luz?

Willow: Oh! Hi Miss Eda!

Eda: It's fine kid. Just call me Eda. Everyone else does. Either that or they call me a criminal.

Amity: Hi, Miss Owl Lady.

Eda: So, on with the plan.

Willow: So like I was saying, King, Eda and I will set the mood so when Luz gets back it can feel special. You never got to experience an actual dance with each other, did you?

Amity: Uh, no.

Willow: So we'll set some music so you can dance with each other. Now after that...

Willow spends a long time explaining. The next day, they follow through on it.

Gus: Luz! Can you do me a favor?

Luz: Sure. What is it?

Gus: I forgot to get something at the shops. Can you come with me to get it?

Luz: Sure. I don't really have anything else to do.

Luz and Gus walk off into the distance. As soon as they're both out of sight, they start the planning.

Moments pass, and the scene is set.

Amity's nervous. She's actually going to do it. She's _actually_ going to tell her. Amity Blight, from one of the most prestigious families on the Boiling Isles, is going to confess to Luz Noceda, a human. If her parents were to hear about this, they'd be outraged, maybe even disown her. But right now, the only thing on Amity's mind was being with Luz. She wanted to be with her more then anything else. More then she wanted to be in the Emperor's Coven. More then she feared her parents.

Once the preparations are done, everyone steps out and waits for Luz to come back.

The door opens.

It's Luz and Gus. They both have shopping bags.

Luz sees Amity in a cute outfit, and blushes slightly.

Amity: Hi, Luz.

Luz: Amity, I...

Amity: Would you like to dance?

Luz: That's something I need to talk to you about...

Luz: We've been friends for a while, and I've been thinking...

Luz pulls in Amity for a hug.

Luz: Maybe we can be... more then friends...?

Amity doesn't say anything.

She's trying to process the situation.

Once she does, she begins to speak.

Amity: Luz...

Amity: I thought you'd never ask.

Luz: Now, shall we dance?

Amity: Yes. We shall.

They spend what feels like forever dancing with each other. They're not fighting an evil monster, they're just enjoying the moment.

After they get tired, they sleep on the couch with each other. Amity hold Luz tightly, and Luz kisses her head.


End file.
